


A Sleepy Morning

by funkylittleseance



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Making Out, Modern David "Dave" Katz, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Softie David "Dave" Katz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittleseance/pseuds/funkylittleseance
Summary: EnKlave Fest PromptKlaus and Dave share a soft, lazy morning in bed.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	A Sleepy Morning

Klaus stirred as the sun began to peek over the snow-capped mountains; its rays faintly streamed through the frost-coated window. He nuzzled his nose against his companion’s chest, Dave’s strong arms embracing him gently. The seance smiled, breathed in his scent and murmured out a sleepy _good morning._ He grazed his fingers over the prominent scar on his chest - a grim reminder that he’d almost lost the former soldier. Dave shivered, closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. He trailed his hand over his love’s every dip and curve and ended with tracing his spine. He pressed soft, lazy kisses to Klaus’ hairline and whispered, “Good morning, dove. How did you sleep?”  
“Peacefully,” the seance replied, snuggling closer. “No ghosties, ghoulies or long-legged beasties. I feel safer knowing you’re here. How long have you been awake? No bad dreams?”  
“Since before the sunrise,” Dave answered. He dragged the covers over their heads and slowly kissed his face. “No bad dreams. I was just watching you sleep. Sweetheart?”  
“Hm?” He twisted his fingers into the loose fabric of his husband’s tank top and melted into his affection.  
“I’ll always be here to protect you,” he assured as he hovered over him and pecked his lips. “I love you.”  
  
The seance’s green eyes were met with Dave’s amorous blue ones. A seductive smile tugged at the soldier’s lips; he carded his fingers through Klaus’ hair and gave him a heated kiss. His companion smiled against his lips and responded by wrapping his legs around his waist. Bringing him closer, he matched the kisses intensity. Dave murmured how much he loved Klaus, ensuring that he knew how proud he was to have a wonderful man as his partner for life. Gradually, he trailed his lips over his neck, slowly drawing a path down his chest before pressing delicate kisses to his torso. Trembling at the euphoria that washed over him, Klaus clutched the bed sheets and closed his eyes as the body worship continued, opening them when his forehead was kissed. “Hi,” he whispered, smiling softly at the soldier.  
“Hello, yourself,” he answered, pecking his lips. “Would you like to cook breakfast together?”  
“Hm…” Klaus glanced out the window and upon seeing the snow falling, he shivered, curling his body closer to his husband’s. “Yes, but not yet. It’s quite chilly, and you’re so warm,” he said, kissing his nose. “And cute…” He tightened his grip on his love’s waist, sighing contentedly at the warmth against his bare skin. “And cuddly…”  
“Oh, am I?” Dave chuckled and kissed his temple.  
  
Klaus snuggled deeper beneath the covers, humming softly as he was cradled against the soldier’s broad chest. He fidgeted with the dog tags dangling from his love’s neck, pressed a sleepy kiss to his collarbone and intertwined their legs. He smiled and closed his eyes as tender fingers brushed through his curls and sweet nothings were whispered to him. Safe and warm, he thought, _breakfast can wait a little longer_.


End file.
